


snowfall

by https_loona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brownies, Cute, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Winter, building a snowman, jeongin gets stuck in a jacket lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: chan and his boyfriends have some fun in the snow
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 26





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> i barely skimmed through this after i finished writing so please ignore any errors!!

“channie, channie, channie,” he hears his name being called from the next room. chan peeks out of the door frame to see jeongin with his face pressed against the window, a big grin on his face. “look! it’s snowing!” 

“it’s snowing?” seungmin asks, coming up right behind chan and startling him. seungmin giggles at the olders reaction, pulling the older into a back hug and resting his chin on chan’s shoulder.

chan wasn’t too surprised by the appearance of snow, he checked the weather earlier this morning and saw that the chance of snow was a lot higher than it had been the past few days.

“can we go outside?” jeongin says, looking away from the window to look back at his boyfriends. chan could see the youngests eyes sparkling with excitement.

“sure,” chan replies, earning a cheer from jeongin “but, we’re going to wait until the brownies are done. i don’t want to burn the house down,”

jeongin deflates a little before he thinks about it, and then the smile returns to his face. he leaves his spot at the window and bounces over to the duo at the entrance of the kitchen.

“i’ll go get ready then!” the younger says, pressing small kisses to both of their lips, “don’t take too long,”

and with that, the youngest bounces out of the room and towards their shared bedroom, most likely to bundle up.

chan chuckles as he watches the younger leave. he feels tightening around his middle and he turns in seungmin’s arms, looking up at the male who was smiling lazily down at him.

“i’ll probably go join him, you know how impatient innie gets with these things,” seungmin says, “do you think you can take the brownies out yourself? there’s only five minutes left on the timer,”

“it’s not like i’ve never made brownies before,” chan says, rolling his eyes jokingly before pressing his lips against seungmin’s for a quick kiss, “now go stop innie before he steals all of our winter clothes,”

seungmin pulls away from chan with a giggle, pressing one last kiss to chans lips before following after the youngest.

chan walks over to the oven, flipping on the oven light before crouching down and looking into it to check on the brownies.

they were nearly ready, maybe one or two more minutes until being perfect he decides before standing back up. he pulls out some oven mitts from the closest drawer to get prepared, and then clears a space off on the counter to set the pan on.

chan places the leftover dirty bowls and measuring spoons into the dishwasher after rinsing them off, and as soon as he finishes, the timer beeps.

he clicks the timer off and picks up the oven mitts, before carefully pulling the pan of brownies out of the oven.

the smell is amazing and it makes chan’s mouth water, but he holds himself back since he knows he would burn his mouth if he tried to eat one now.

after setting the pan on top of the rack on the counter, he puts everything else they used away and then finally makes his way towards their bedroom.

he can hear some muffled laughing from outside of the door and a small smile makes its way onto his lips.

chan pushes the door open and finds jeongin on the floor, the upper part of his body stuck in a thick winter jacket. seungmin was laughing on the other side of their room, clad in winter pants and seemingly in the process of putting on a jacket.

“do- do you need help?” chan asks, a laugh escaping him as he watches the youngest struggle.

“channie?” jeongin says, his voice muffled from his head being somewhere in the jacket, chan can hear the slight whine is the youngers voice, “could you please help? seungmin’s not being useful at all,”

chan walks over to where jeongin is sitting and tries to figure out how he ended up getting stuck.

after tugging on the jacket a few times, and figuring out that jeongin stuck his arm in the head hole and then got his other arm stuck in one of the sleeves, the youngest was finally free.

jeongin pants, out of breath from the whole thing. chan giggles at the youngers cuteness and presses a kiss to his forehead before standing up and making his way towards the closet.

he grabs his winter jacket out and a thick pair of pants, making his way over towards where seungmin was sitting.

seungmin was now all dressed, a hat on his head, a scarf wrapped around his neck, and his hands covered in gloves- all ready to go.

“it’s getting kinda hot in here now,” seungmin says, pulling jeongin over to him and beginning to wrap a scarf around his neck, “we should head out soon before i die from heat exhaustion,”

“you two can head out first if you’d like,” chan says, pulling his winter clothes on, “i’ll join you once i finish,”

“yes!” jeongin says, bouncing a little and unintentionally pulling away from seungmin, causing seungmin to accidentally tighten the scarf and choke the younger.

“innie, be careful!” seungmin scolds lightly, loosening the scarf once jeongin gets closer to him again.

“sorry, min,” jeongin says, still smiling brightly as if he hadn’t lost air supply for a few moments.

once seungmin finishes putting the scarf on jeongin, the younger puts on a pair of gloves.

“all ready!” jeongin says, grabbing seungmin’s hand, “lets gooo,”

chan watches fondly as jeongin drags seungmin out of their room and towards the front door, and he waits until he can’t see them anymore to continue getting ready.

after putting on his jacket and pants, chan slides on another pair of socks on top of the ones he was already wearing- he did not want to risk his feet freezing. he then puts on his scarf, hat, and gloves.

once he’s all ready, he exits the bedroom and makes his way towards the front door. he slides his boots on then moves towards the door, bracing himself for the cold.

he opens the door and it's not as cold as he imagined- the number of layers he’s wearing definitely helping.

chan steps out into the yard, they had been lucky to find a place in their budget with lots of space, so they had a pretty large grass area surrounding their house.

the grass was now covered in a thick layer of snow- he could spot some icicles hanging too- and it looked magical.

he stood there admiring the snow for a few moments, taking in the beauty, before he was hit in the face with a snowball.

as soon as the ball of snow came in contact with his face, chills were sent down chan’s back- it was _cold_.

he whips to his left, brushing the snow off his face and spotting the youngest laughing a few feet away.

chan lets out a laugh in disbelief and reaches down to grab a handful of snow, heading straight towards the younger and throwing it at him.

jeongin shrieks in response, trying to get away from the oldest.

they start chasing and throwing snowballs at each other, seungmin joining them after a few minutes.

seungmin and jeongin decided to team up and attack chan together, which didn’t work very well since seungmin was terrible at making _and_ throwing snowballs- so it was pretty much a one-on-one match anyway.

after about ten minutes, seungmin decides to dump a handful of snow on top of chan's head and then hop onto his back, the elder catching him while trying to shake the snow out of his hair.

chan holds seungmin for a few moments while trying to evade jeongin before purposefully dropping down into a thick pile of snow, bringing seungmin down with him and earning a squawk of surprise from the male.

seungmin quickly lets go of chan, but he stays right where he is, exhausted from their game.

chan doesn’t make any move to get up either, content with laying in the snow to catch his breath despite the cold.

after a few minutes, jeongin gets bored on his own and decides to flop down across them, earning groans from the both of them.

they lay in silence for a few moments, catching their breath, before jeongin rolls over onto his own patch of snow.

he starts moving his arms and legs in the snow, creating a snow angel.

chan glances over at him, watching him with a smile before crawling over to a clear patch of snow and doing the same.

the yard was soon filled with various snow angels made by all three of them, the boys competing about who could make the best one.

jeongin’s snow angels were a little messy, but they didn’t look too bad overall. seungmin’s had good shape but were a bit lumpy from the inconsistency of moving his limbs. and the shape of chan’s angels looked fine and they didn’t really look messy or lumpy, but they just weren’t that great either.

after his fifth snow angel, seungmin decided to abandon the competition and start building a snowman, the other two joining him shortly after.

they collected a bunch of snow for the base, piling it up into a big large lump on the ground rather than a sphere.

chan worked on getting the shape of the base, while seungmin collected snow and jeongin wandered around to find things to decorate the snowman with.

once the duo finished the base, they began making a smaller circle on top for the middle.

the snow didn’t stick as well as chan hoped it would, so parts of the snowman were already falling off, but after multiple attempts it was slowly coming together.

jeongin returned after a while, dropping a pile of sticks, rocks, and what seemed to be acorns onto the snow.

“did you guys finish the middle yet?” he asks, looking at the snowman. it looked like it was ready to add the head on, and jeongin _really_ wanted to start decorating the snowman.

“yeah, we just finished,” seungmin giggles at the youngests eagerness, “feel free to decorate,”

jeongin does a little happy dance before picking up some rocks, sticking them onto the middle of the snowman to act as buttons.

as jeongin decorates, chan decides to go ahead and start making the head. he grabs a handful of snow and starts building up another ball on top of the middle.

it doesn’t take him very long to finish, the snowman wasn’t very big to begin with so the head didn’t need to be that big.

“i’m finished,” he declares, leaning back and taking a look at the whole snowman. it’s middle was decorated with various rocks and acorns with two sticks sticking out on both sides for arms. jeongin had also carved all three of their names into the base of the snowman.

jeongin hums in response and puts two little rocks into the snowman's head for eyes, seungmin joins him and adds some rocks in a half-circle to form a smile.

chan watches the duo finish decorating, both of the younger boys fussing about where to put everything.

“the nose _has_ to go here, it’ll look weird otherwise!” jeongin exclaims.

“it’ll look perfectly fine if i stick it here,” seungmin argues, “who cares if our snowman looks a little weird anyways?”

“i care!” jeongin retorts, “what if the other snowmen make fun of them for having a weird nose?”

“other snowmen??” seungmin says, confused.

jeongin just sticks out his tongue at the other before sticking the nose in the middle of where he and seungmin wanted it.

it only takes them a few more moments to place the rest of the decorations on, and when they finish jeongin lets out a little cheer before crawling over to chan and plopping down into his lap, wrapping himself around the older.

“i’m tired,” seungmin says as he drops down next to them, leaning into chan.

“you guys ready to go in then?” chan asks, wrapping his arms around jeongin. “i can make some hot chocolate,”

“ooo yes please!” jeongin perks up and seungmin nods eagerly beside him.

chan moves to stand up, letting go of jeongin and letting him roll out of his lap and into the snow.

“hey!” jeongin yelps, glaring up at chan. chan just giggles, holding out a hand for the younger.

jeongin accepts chans hand and allows the elder to pull him up. once he’s standing he brushes the snow off of himself before making his way towards the door.

the trio pile into the house, taking off all of their soaked winter gear at the door so they don't track water in. seungmin collects everyone's stuff and makes his way towards the bathroom to hang it all up.

“thank you, minnie!” chan calls after the male before heading towards the kitchen. 

jeongin wanders off for a moment and chan decides to check on the brownies- and to his surprise, they’re still warm even though they’ve been out for a while.

jeongin reappears wrapped in a thick blanket, the smaller boy shivering slightly.

chan coos at him and directs the boy to sit down at the kitchen table before he wanders over to the cabinets and pulls out a box of microwavable hot chocolate.

he takes a few packets out of the box and set them on the counter before grabbing out the carton of milk and their mugs.

chan made sure to take out their favorite (and matching!!) mugs; seungmins was in the shape of a cute puppy, jeongins mug was a fox, and chans was in the shape of a wolf. they all came from the same product line and were matching mugs, and were overall just very cute. seungmin had gotten them as christmas presents a few years back, and they’ve been their favorites since.

chan pours some milk into each mug, not having to measure from how many times he’s done this before, and then sticks them all into the microwave at once.

seungmin steps into the kitchen, now wearing some comfy pajamas, and heads straight towards the pan of brownies. he begins to cut into them, dividing them up into equal pieces.

“do you guys want any right now?” he asks, turning his head back to look at the other two.

“i’ll have a piece,” chan says, setting the timer for the microwave.

“i want one too!’ jeongin says, standing up and shuffling over to seungmin.

seungmin giggles and grabs a few plates, placing a brownie for each of them onto it. 

he carries the plates back to the table and sets them down, jeongin following him.

seungmin takes a seat where jeongin was sitting previously and holds out his arms, letting the younger climb onto his lap. seungmin wraps an arm around the blanket that's encircling jeongin the best he can, pulling them into a more comfortable position.

he then pulls two of the plates closer to them and begins to eat his brownie, jeongin doing the same.

minutes later chan pulls the mugs out of the microwave, being careful since they’re pretty hot. he sets them on the counter and pours a packet of hot chocolate mix into each mug and then stirring them.

once the hot chocolates are finished, he brings them over to the table, setting the mugs down in front of each boy respectively.

chan sits in the chair closest to the duo and watches seungmin struggle as he tries to maneuver the cup around jeongins body to take a sip, the youngest oblivious as he munches on the brownie.

chan picks up his own mug, taking a sip before beginning to eat his brownie, but that doesn’t stop his eyes from wandering over to his boyfriends every chance he gets.

he lets the warmth settle into his body, the feeling comforting after being in the cold for so long, and his mind repeats the events of the past few hours.

they had actually planned on watching a movie after baking brownies, and chan was really looking forward to it, but those plans fell apart as soon as jeongin asked to go outside.

would it have been fun to watch a movie? of course, cuddling up to his boyfriends sounded like the perfect way to spend the day.

would it have been warmer? definitely, anything would be warmer than being in the snow.

would he have enjoyed watching a movie more? maybe... but maybe not. 

even if watching a movie was something he wanted to do, doing anything with his partners would make him happy. even if it involved them dumping snow all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
